joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Alex Dreemurr (Amino)
Alex= |-|Flower Alex= Summary This is Alex Dreemurr. Luvvs you, luvs villains, luvs heroes, loves hugs. They love EEEEEVERYONE. No matter what happens, they'll still hug you or pet you. If you hate them, they still hug. If you luv them, they'll still hug you. They doesn't really know what evil or bad means, so they still hugs people even if they beat the shit out of people/verses/etc. or beat the shit out of them. Alex lieks to make friends with everyone! - Bread (After forgiving Alex) Powers and Stats Tier: Low 10-C physically; Hugs, Pets and Tickless ignore conventional durability, can ignore durability to an extent via SOUL Magic. 2-A (Equal to LV30+ Chara, DT Frisk the DETERMINED, and God Elmo. Casually UNDOes True Resets. Casually creates Multiversal sized drills with knife shards), up to High 1-A with DT (Beyond infinitely above all concepts, dimensions and reality itself). Memetic via DANK MEMES (Still spams memes), Potentially Far Far Far Far Far Far Far Far Far Far Far Far Higher (Nearly equal to Amino!Asriel), Surely Un-Spammably Far Highness (Stated by Alex that "It's always me", so their Amino account could very likely be just Alex very surpressed) | Same, but Very Low 10-C physically (A hand-sized Flowey) Name: Alex Dreemurr -- Also known as: The First Human, Savior of Humanity Origin: Undertale (Amino) Gender: Take a Guess, Alex won't get TRIGGERED Age: 6 Classification: Smol Human Child, Adopted Child of Asgore and Toriel, Higher-Dimensonal-Spatial-Temporal Anomaly, Impossible to Kill Soulless Being of Immense Power Under the "Human Child" Classification Capable of Generating Immeasurable Amounts of DETERMINATION | Flowey Powers and Abilities: Smol Human Child Physical Characteristics, True Flight, Ki Manipulation, SOUL Manipulation, Anti-Virtue Retribution (Essentially turns one's own virtues against opponents's sins), Regeneration (True Godly. Can regenerate even if ERASED from both existence and non-existence, and whatever is in-between while the reality Ale's in is destroyed), Immunity to SOUL Manipulation (Lacks a SOUL and SOUL Trait), Dead Heart (Can "function" without a heart), Path Maker, Immunity to Plot Manipulation, Reality Awareness, 4th Wall Interaction, Beyond Infinite DETERMINATION, Able to use Beyond Infinite DT at the slightest hint of excitement, Immutability, Negative KILLING INTENT (POS-KI), Ability to SAVE and LOAD, Can recover physical and spiritual damage by eating certain types of monster food, Resurrection, Healing, Immunity to Possession and Mind Manipulation, Weaponization use ANYTHING and NOTHING as a weapon, Amortality, Acausality, Extremely Potent Space-Time Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Logic Manipulation, Plot Manipulation, Data Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Reality Warping, Extremely Efficent Possession, Tele- (Teleportation Faster Than Teleportation), Telekinesis, Psionics, Body Supremacy, Automatic Mobility, Auto-Reflexes, Chronokinetic Combat, Merged Combat, Instant Combat Adaptation/Learning, Mimicry, Unpredictability, Hammerspace, Toon-Force, Potent Magic, Unavoidable Danmaku, Immensely Good Battle Tactican, IDK (Full-List of abilities can't be pin-down), Immensely High Pain Resistance/Pain Supression (Can feel pain, more pain than a regular human being, yet, got limbs chopped off, guts ripped open, while struck with extreme ammounts of Virtue Retribution... with a smile =) and Hugs and Pets and Pethugs and Huggels and Huggies and Huggus and Huggles Boops and Cuddles! (Which is... the only ones they ever use) | Same + Flowey Physical Characteristics, Botanical Communication, Plant Manipulation (Plant Magic, Plant Empathy, Plant Enhancement, etc.), Dust Manipulation Attack Potency: Below Human Level (That of a small child); Hugs, Pets and Tickless ignore conventional durability, can ignore durability to an extent via SOUL Magic. Multiverse Level+ (Infinitely above Chara's game destruction feat contained countless timelines. While the exact number is unknown, the sheer number of resets performed by characters such as Flowey, along with the fact that a number composed of 216 'nines' is measurable at the end of the genocide route, would easily put the number in the 2-B range. Equal to "God of Hyperdeath" characters), up to High Outerverse Level+ with DT. Memetic via DANK MEMES; Ignores durability to an extent via everything lol | Same, but Below Human Level-''' physically (Is a hand sized Flowey) '''Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+, likely much higher (Can go "Faster Than Sanic Speeds+, which is anywhere from FTL+ to MFTL+). Immeasurable (Moves outside the standard space-time, which appears as a "zip" to 3-D characters. Can freely move in an impossible void with no space-time), up to Irrelevant with DT. Omnipresent via the saviour that comes when people call its name. Memetic via DANK MEMES | Likely Same Lifting Strength: Subhuman (Can barely lift two kittens without falling down), Higher with Vectors. Immeasurable (Can lift "Hopes" and "Dreams"), up to Irrelevant with DT. Memetic via DANK MEMES | Same, but Low Subhuman physically (Can't even lift a kitten), Higher with Vines Striking Strength: Class BH. Multiversal+, up to High Outerversal+ with DT. Memetic via DANK MEMES | Same, but Class BH-''' physically '''Durability: Below Human Level. Multiverse Level+ (All Timelines can be ERASED, but there is one figure who will always remain... Alex), up to High Outerverse Level+ with DT; Amortality, which is being neither dead or alive because one was never alive to begin with literally makes them impossible to kill, True Godly Regeneration makes ERASING them rather useless since they neither exists or non-exists and isn't even in-between any of those, SOUL can't be shattered because they have NONE, Acausality, which is having no relation between cause and effect, action and consquences, Toon-Force, Self-Resurrection, etc., etc., etc., makes them more than LITERALLY impossible to get rid-off via any and all means. Memetic via DANK MEMES | Same, but Below Human-''' physically (Petals can be easily torn apart) '''Stamina: Irrelevant (Survived years and years of non-stop tortures, making them completely resistant to the pain of any kind of or type of attack, especially those who are similar to said tortures). DETERMINED (Will never stop until the goal is reached, and can and will keep going on forever with no ways of being stopped) | Same (Got their roots ripped apart then their petals torn apart and thrown into a lawnmower, yet could still crawl away from it to hug and give love) Range: Irrelevant (Conceptual shenanigans) Standard Equipment: Irrelevant (Can pull out nearly everything and nothing from pockets) -- Notable Standard Equipment -- Real Knife: A memento from their past, what they did. Intelligence: Immeasurable (In their mind, the concept of "infinity" has as much meaning as "nothingness"). Memetic via DANK MEMES Weaknesses: Ships makes them tremble, Getting petted makes them fall asleep, K-I-S-S-E-S makes them freeze, Blue Chocolate and Blueberry Pie will make them instantly stop what they're doing to eat it, SINNING can kill them, Giving too much love could deplete it and make Ale's very essence and being begin to be torn apart (Can only be fixed by regaining love) Feats: - A lot Note: Yes, this is Alex. Just surpressing a lot. But all abilities n stuffes written here apply to them... somewhat. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Undertale Category:Aleverse Category:Genderless/Other Gender Category:Females Category:Males Category:Good Characters Category:"Humans" Category:Humans Category:Flowers Category:Cinnamon Rolls Category:Too good Category:Too pure Category:Smol Category:Children Category:Kids Category:Don't Touch the Child! Category:Flight Category:Flight Users Category:Ki Users Category:SOUL Users Category:Regeneration Category:Fourth Wall Interaction Category:DETERMINATION Category:KILLING INTENT Category:Resurrection Users Category:Healers Category:Weapon Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Acausal Category:Acausality Manipulation Category:Time-Space Users Category:Causality Manipulation Category:Probability Users Category:Probability Manipulation Category:Beyond Logic Category:Logic Defying Category:Logic Manipulation Category:Plot Manipulation Category:DATA Manipulation Category:Information Manipulation Category:Gravity Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Possession Users Category:Tele- Category:Telekinesis Category:Psionics Users Category:Body Manipulation Category:Mimic Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Toon Force Category:Toonforce Category:Magic Users Category:Unavoidable Danmaku Category:Danmaku Users Category:Bullet Hell Users Category:Pain Manipulation Category:Plant Users Category:Flowey Category:Dust Manipulation Category:Hugs Category:Pets Category:Pethugs Category:Huggels Category:Huggies Category:Huggus Category:Huggles Category:Nose Booper Category:Cuddles Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Memetic tier